Nobody Cares
by Mr. Happy Java Man
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort he is ignored by everyone that he holds dear and cursed by others. HarrySirius Slash. Reposting on December 7, 2006.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright I'm going to slowly repost a select few of my Harry Potter Fan Fics. The ones I really like. This might take awhile but there won't be that many. So no worries. This will be the first one I repost so enjoy.

Chapter 1

Harry stared dejectedly out the Gryffindor 7th year boys' dorm window. He had been receiving threats from many people all over Britain and he just learned the truth. Apparently everyone thought that Harry had become the next Dark Lord. Everyone in Gryffindor had turned against him. This was in fact the last night he would stay in Gryffindor Tower. He was moving to private rooms because of the attacks on him from his ex-friends and classmates.

"That's gratitude for you," Harry said to himself, "I only defeat Voldemort and now everyone turns on me. And to top it off. To get private rooms was the only time Dumbledore has talked to me. And Sirius has ignored me. I don't see any reason for my life anymore. In fact I doubt anyone would notice if I ended it now," Harry got up off the window sill to go and make sure he had everything packed up, "No, I won't do anything. Perhaps Sirius will come around. I can only hope for that."

Suddenly the doors of the Dorm burst open and Seamus strutted in, "Oh so you're in here Potter," Seamus sneered, "Not with your Slytherin servants?"

"Go fuck yourself, Finnegan," Harry snapped as he picked up his trunk.

"I'd rather go fuck Sirius," Seamus said with a smirk, "In fact. I believe that I am going to propose to him as soon as I graduate. And the first thing to go is you. I can be very convincing and I am sure that Sirius will not want the Dark Lord running around his house."

"No," Harry said, "Sirius would never do that to me."

"And how would you know," Seamus asked, "You haven't talked to him in such a long time. He's changed quite a bit from the man you knew. He has never talked about you. I don't even think he knows you exist anymore."

"You're lying," Harry snapped.

"We'll just have to see," Seamus said as he left the room.

"Sirius would never forget about me," Harry said.

'How do you know?' a voice said inside his head, 'He hardly looks at you and the only time he speaks to you is during class. He still hasn't thanked you for freeing him and retrieving him from behind the veil.'

"No," Harry said out loud, "Sirius cares for me. He wouldn't do anything like what Seamus says."

'We'll see,' the voice said.

Harry got to thinking, "He hasn't been to see me. He didn't even talk to me when we won the Quidditch cup. Maybe he doesn't really care about me."

Harry sat on his bed and pulled a small book out and started to write in it:

May 24, 1997

Today has to be the worst day of my life. Not only do I officially have the entire school hating me. But now I learn that Sirius basically doesn't care for me. I see no reason in ever telling him about me feelings for him. It won't do me any good. He loves Seamus. Not me. I am going to hold out another day to see if he comes around. If not than I don't see any reason to keep living. The one thing that kept me alive throughout the entire war was that Sirius might reciprocate my feelings. Or if he didn't that he might actually give me a better home than the Dursley's. Please let him come around. I love him so much and I can't stand to see him like this.

Harry

Harry put his journal back into his trunk and lies down on his bed for the last time and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Harry was abruptly woken up by a lot of loud noise. Harry grumbled as his _housemates_ woke him up.

"Dark Lord coming," Someone shouted as Harry got out of his bed. He groggily got dressed and picked up his trunk and drug it out of the room amid cheers that he was finally leaving.

Harry followed an overly grateful house elf to the rooms that were set up for him, "Thank you, Tolly," Harry said to the Elf.

"Tolly is very glad to be able to help Master Harry. Dobby always said how kind and good Harry Potter was. What other students do is bad," Tolly said.

"I know," Harry said, "But there is nothing we can really do at this moment. I'll just graduate and leave all of them behind. Perhaps it would have been better if I left Voldemort alive."

"Oh No, Harry Potter," Tolly cried, "No. The Dark Lord is supposed to be dead. Would Master Harry like to know what Tolly thinks?"

"Of course Tolly," Harry said.

Tolly blushed, "Tolly thinks that other students and wizards are just afraid of the power that Harry Potter possesses. They is also jealous. So they is making you out to be evil so they can bring you down and make themselves feel better. Tolly thinks that Harry Potter should not let this get to him."

"I wouldn't be," Harry said, "If Sirius were here with me. But he hasn't said a word to me in almost 4 months. I'm beginning to wonder if he even cared for me in the first place."

"Master Black is caring lots for Harry Potter," Tolly said, "Harry Potter is just not realizing it. When Master Black comes to kitchens he is always talking about Harry Potter."

"Really?" Harry said his mood cheering up.

"Of Course," Tolly said, "Tolly must be getting back to kitchens to make breakfast. Tolly thinks that Harry Potter should go talk to Master Black."

"I think I'll do just that," Harry said, "Thank You Tolly. If Sirius won't talk to me. I will talk to him. He can't ignore me if I start the conversation."

Tolly blushed a deep crimson, "Tolly must be leaving," And with that Tolly vanished with a resounding pop.

"That elf is definitely going on my Christmas list next year," Harry said, "Why didn't I think of that? I'll go talk to Sirius before he goes to Breakfast."

Harry got up from his seat and walked towards Sirius' quarters. Him and Remus had been teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Well Sirius was the one doing all the teaching now since Remus was not able to walk. During the final battle Remus was hit in the lower back by a Severing charm. His spine and spinal nerves were severed and mangled beyond repair. He was now a paraplegic. He didn't mind it. He had a nice woman to take care of him. He and a lady names June Faraday had gotten together and were expecting children.

Harry almost bounced down the halls. When he reached Sirius' quarters he heard two people talking inside. He recognized one to be Sirius and the other to be Seamus.

"Oh god," Sirius said, "So good."

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you about Harry," Seamus said. Harry froze with his fist poised to knock on the door.

"Yes," Sirius gasped as Seamus did whatever it was that he was doing in there.

"He has been acting odd and I was wondering if you could magically disown him," Seamus said.

"Yes," Sirius said absently and passionately. Harry's eyes welled up with tears, 'So he doesn't want me,' Harry thought.

Harry ran from the room as fast as he could. Had he stayed he would have heard Sirius repeat the words "Yes" and "More" about a dozen times.

Harry threw open the door to his rooms and sat on the bed. He pulled out some Parchment and started writing:

Dear Sirius,

By the time you read this I will be dead. I know you don't want me so I will save you the time and embarrassment of having to magically disown me. I heard you and Seamus this morning. Anyways I am writing this to tell you a few things before I die.

The first thing that I wish to tell you is that you will be getting every bit of gold from my vault and the Potter vaults. I had a will made before I went into the final duel with Voldemort. I am leaving you everything.

Secondly I wish you much happiness in your future with Seamus. You two sound beautiful together. And with all the money you had from your family, from me, and from the ministry you should be able to both live a happy life.

And the last thing I wanted to tell you is that I love you. Not as in a father-son relationship. But as a lover would. Nobody loves you as much as I do. Well apparently Seamus loves you more and you love him more than me since you agreed to get rid of me.

Anyways I shall just say my goodbyes now. If you could say goodbye to Ron and Hermione for me. I would be grateful.

Farewell, my beautiful Sirius. May your life be full of happy memories and lots of love. If you wish to pay your final respects to me you can find my body at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. I will be jumping at Sunset tonight.

Love always, even in Death,

Harry James Potter.

Harry had tears streaming down his face as he wrote the letter. He folded it up and placed it in an envelope. He also placed the necklace that Sirius had given him at Christmas. He figured that a family Heirloom should stay in his family. He wrote Sirius' name on the package and walked from the room. He walked to Sirius' quarters and slipped the letter under the door. Sirius and Seamus were still at it.

Harry walked out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut, "Hello Hagrid," Harry said once Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh," Hagrid said, "Hello Harry. How you been?"

"I've been better," Harry said.

"I hope you've not been letting those rumours get to you," Hagrid said.

"No of course not," Harry said.

"Good," Hagrid said, "Would you care for a spot of tea?"

"Yes, please," Harry said.

"Do you still take cream and lemon in your tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Harry said back, "I've got a gift for you Hagrid. A Going Away Present since this is my last year here."

"A gift for me?" Hagrid said, "You're the first person to ever give me a gift. Thank You Harry."

"Oh it's nothing," Harry said as he accepted the tea that Hagrid offered to him.

Hagrid opened the package and looked inside, "Harry, isn't this the statuette that Sirius gave to you?"

"No," Harry said quickly and spilled a bit of tea, "I found another in Hogsmeade just like the one that Sirius gave me. I thought you might like on too."

Hagrid pulled a statuette of a wolf baying at the moon with a dog sitting behind it, "Thank You Harry," Hagrid said, "It's beautiful."

"Well I better be going," Harry said, "Lots of Homework to do. Better get started," Harry placed the half finished cup of tea on the table and got up, "I'll see you later. Goodbye."

"Bye Harry," Hagrid said suspiciously.

Harry walked down to Hogsmeade towards a quaint little house on the outskirts. He walked up to the door and knocked gently. A voice from inside called, "Come In."

Harry walked inside the house, "Hello Remus," Harry said in the most cheerful voice he could muster, which wasn't very cheerful.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said as he wheeled his wheelchair into the living room where Harry was waiting, "Is something wrong? You don't sound like your usual self."

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry said, "Sirius is just acting like his usual self."

"I see," Remus said, "I'll have to talk to him about that."

"No, don't," Harry said, "It's fine."

"So what brings you down this fine afternoon," Remus said.

"Just to talk," Harry said.

"Anything in particular you would like to talk about?" Remus said.

"I was thinking we could talk about my parents," Harry said, "That is if you want to."

"Of course I will," Remus said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"The year when they had me," Harry said.

"Ah," Remus said, "Those were happy days. When you were born James was beaming for almost a week straight and bragging to everyone he met that he was a father," Remus sighed, "Those were good days. Sirius was proud of you as well at that time. He almost passed out from shock when Lily and James made him your Godfather. He didn't think he was ready. But the first time he got stuck babysitting you he swore that he would care for you always and nothing would ever get between you two ever," Remus looked up from his reverie to see Harry crying, "Are you sure nothing is wrong, Harry?"

"Yes I'm sure," Harry said, "I better be going. Thanks for talking with me. Goodbye."

"See you later, Harry," Remus said.

Harry got up and left the room, "That kid is acting very strange right now. I better go talk to Sirius about this," And with that Remus wheeled out of his house after telling June where he was going. June was a stickler as usual and wouldn't let him leave for awhile. So by the time Remus was finally out of the house it was about an hour to sunset.

Remus knocked on the door to Sirius' rooms, "Come in," Sirius called from inside.

"Sirius," Remus said as he opened the door, "Harry has been acting rather odd lately. Oh, did you know you had a letter pushed under your door?"

"I do? Well I better read it," Sirius said.

"How are things with you and Seamus?" Remus asked, "I can assume that you haven't told Harry anything yet so you are still with him."

"I don't want to ruin what Harry and I had before," Sirius said, "So that is why I don't intend to tell him anything," Sirius got out a letter opener from his desk and slit the letter open, "Oh its from Harry," Sirius said as he recognized the handwriting. He started to read it and paled from the first sentence, growing paler and paler as he read on.

"What Padfoot? What is it?" Remus asked as he saw his Friends frightened face.

"But-but-but-but I never agreed to do that?" Sirius said.

"Didn't agree to do what?" Remus asked.

"I couldn't have," Sirius said, "I better go talk to him. He's usually thinking in the Astronomy Tower right?"

"Of Course he thinks there," Remus said, "You should know that. Haven't you been talking to him? He told me that he goes there."

"I haven't talked to him since he pulled me back from the veil," Sirius said with his head hanging down, "I didn't want to accidentally blurt out anything and ruin anything. I'll be back after talking with him."

"I'll wait here for you," Remus said, "You don't mind me reading your letter do you?"

"No not at all," Sirius said as he exited the room. He walked up to the Astronomy Tower trying to think of what to say to Harry to ease his thoughts. He opened the Astronomy Tower door just in time to see Harry jumping out the window.

AN: This just seemed like the best place to leave off. Hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And thus began chapter two.

Reposted December 9, 2006

Chapter 2

Sirius ran to the window as fast as he could and whipped out his wand. He cast a spell to stop Harry from falling and brought him back up to the top of the tower. Harry had lost consciousness after he jumped.

"Sirius!!!" Remus called.

"I'm in here," Sirius choked out.

Remus burst into the room to see Sirius holding an unconscious and rather badly cut and bruised Harry close to him, "Did you make it?"

"He just jumped out the window," Sirius said, "I stopped him but he was already halfway down and had hit a number of those stupid buttresses. I brought him back up. Why would he do that?"

Remus saw red for a moment, "Didn't you read that letter he gave to you? He said that you were going to magically disown him. When did you agree to that you idiot?" Remus snapped at Sirius.

"But I never agreed to it," Then enlightenment and Horror covered his face, "Seamus asked me to disown him this morning. I thought he was only joking around so I agreed."

"You Idiot," Remus backhanded Sirius' head, "What were you thinking? Do you realize that Harry will never believe anything you tell him? I told him earlier today about the promise you made him when he was younger."

"Which Promise?" Sirius said, "I made so many of them to him and I haven't been able to fulfill any of them."

"I told him about the one when you first babysat and you promised to care for him and that nothing would come between you. No wonder he was crying when I said that. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to kill himself again."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Sirius looked pleadingly, "I mean, if I stay with him and talk with him and everything he won't do that."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Remus said gently, "He is a very complex person. For all we know, you spending more time with him will get him thinking that you just want to spend a week or so more with him before you disown him."

"But I'm not disowning him," Sirius snapped.

"And how is he supposed to know that?" Remus said, "He heard you agreeing to disown him with Seamus."

"I'll get him to realize it somehow," Sirius said, "I should get him to the hospital wing. Did you bring the letter? Dumbledore will most likely want to read it after he learns what happened."

"Yes I did," Remus said as he lifted the letter up, "I don't know how you intend to fix this. But I wish you all the luck I can give."

"Thanks Remus," Sirius said, "Will you help me?"

"Of Course Padfoot," Remus said, "We're Marauders. We stick up for each other."

"Thanks," Sirius said as he lifted Harry up and walked from the room, "Please be ok and forgive me," he whispered to Harry. Harry didn't respond being unconscious.

Remus and Sirius entered the hospital wing and called for Madam Pomfrey, "What is it now?" She asked, "Are those bloody Gryffindors attacking him still?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I figured he would have told you already," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Told me what?" Sirius snapped.

"Haven't you noticed that Harry has been alone for quite awhile?" She said, "The entire Gryffindor Tower believes that Harry is the next Dark Lord. They've taken to beating him frequently. This would be the 10th time this week that we would be in here with such injuries."

"They beat him?" Sirius said, "When did this start?"

"About a month ago," Madam Pomfrey said, "He hasn't told you?"

"He hasn't spoken to me since November," Sirius said.

"Oh," Madam Pomfrey said, "So was it the Gryffindor's who caused these injuries?"

"No," Sirius said with lilt in his voice, "He tried jumping from the Astronomy Tower."

"What?" Madam Pomfrey asked her eyes wide with shock.

"He tried jumping from the Astronomy Tower. I managed to stop him before he fell too far and I brought him up the tower and here," Sirius explained.

"Why on earth would he do that?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Because nobody noticed him," Sirius choked out, "Nobody was paying attention to him. Except maybe you, Remus and Hagrid. Dumbledore and I have been too busy to even acknowledge him."

"That would do it I suppose," Madam Pomfrey said, "Whenever he comes in to get fixed up he tells me that he doesn't want you to see him like that, Sirius."

Sirius just nodded his head, "Could I stay with him? After you fix him up that is."

"Of course you can," Madam Pomfrey said, "Make up for lost time. He should be awake in a few hours," And with that Madam Pomfrey started healing Harry's cuts and bruises.

"I'll go get Dumbledore," Remus said, "He'll want to know about this."

"Take the letter with you," Sirius said without taking his gaze off of Harry. Remus left the room and Madam Pomfrey finished healing and went to her office leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

"I know it may have sounded like I wanted to disown you, Harry," Sirius said, "But that is the last thing I ever want to do. I want you with me through everything that can happen. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Nothing. I repeat nothing. Is ever going to get between you and me. Even if I have to devote every waking moment to you I will. You mean too much to me to let you go. I know I probably shouldn't say this but," Sirius paused for a moment, "I love you as well. I have tried everything to stop these feelings. I pretended you were James. I ignored you. I even started shagging Seamus, which isn't a fun as it sounds let me tell you, but nothing worked. These feelings just kept on coming back. And now this happens because I am a coward. Oh gods forgive me. James forgive me. Just whatever you do Harry. Please hold on," Sirius laid his head down on Harry's chest and lapsed into silence and then slumber.

Harry woke up and immediately knew that his plan had failed, "Why can't I ever do anything right?" He quietly asked himself. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see Sirius sleeping against him, "Oh God. Don't tell me he found me first." Suddenly the door of the Hospital Wing opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by Remus. Harry immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep though still listening.

"We still don't know the real reason behind it all but we will find out as soon as he wakes up," Remus said to Dumbledore.

Sirius stirred and woke up, "Good Evening Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said sullenly.

"Good Evening, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, "Would you care to explain what happened?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "From what I can assume, Harry came to my quarters this morning while Seamus was there, you already know about my relationship with Seamus. Anyways Seamus asked me to Disown Harry. I figured he was joking and Seamus was doing something very pleasurable so I was just saying "Yes" and "More" quite a bit. Harry must have heard me say "Yes" and panicked. I guess he was hurt. And from what Madam Pomfrey has told us Harry had been regularly attacked by his fellow Gryffindors. They seem to think that he is the Dark Lord or something."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Well we shall have to wait until he wakes up before we can get any real answers."

"Please don't let him die," Sirius said, "I love him too much to let him go. He means the world to me. If Only I could fix everything up with him."

"I'm sure you will," Dumbledore said, "Harry is a very forgiving person. It just might take time. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and talk to the Gryffindor's about their treatment of Harry."

"Thank You, Headmaster," Sirius said as he turned to face Harry again.

Harry was jumping for joy inside at this moment, 'HE said he cares for me and that he loves me,' He thought to himself.

'It might just be a ruse to get you to wake up so he can get rid of you though,' the voice said, 'He might not want the shame of having disowned an unconscious boy who doesn't know what they are doing.'

'No,' Harry said to the voice, 'He said he loved me and that I mean the world to him. He does care for me, doesn't he?'

'We'll see who is right in the long run,' the voice said.

Harry drifted back to sleep thinking about what the voice said, 'Could he be right?'

Harry groggily opened his eyes to see Sirius looking at him, "You're awake!" Sirius said loudly, "Why did you do that? Do you have any Idea of what I would feel like if you had died? This is all my fault to begin with. I would have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to you."

"It's ok, Sirius," Harry said, "I'm fine. I was a little down after what I heard you say and everything that was going on in my life. I just wanted to end it."

"Don't you ever try that again," Sirius snapped at Harry, "If anything happens to you I don't have a reason to keep going."

'He's buttering you up to ease the blow,' the voice said.

'No he isn't,' Harry thought back, 'He was truly worried about me. Can't you hear it in his voice?'

"Sirius," Dumbledore said as he entered the room, "You have a class to teach in half an hour. I believe that Harry will be perfectly fine without you for a little while."

"Will you?" Sirius asked Harry, "Because I will stay if you want me to."

"No," Harry said, "Go teach the others. I don't need more reasons for them to hate me."

"You're sure?" Sirius asked again.

"Positive," Harry said with a forced smile, "I'll be fine."

"As long as you're sure," Sirius said dejectedly, "I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok," Harry said. Sirius got up and left the Hospital wing. Dumbledore stayed behind though.

"Harry I was wondering if you could tell me why you did what you did," Dumbledore said as he took Sirius' spot.

"I was feeling dejected. Sirius hadn't talked to me since November," Harry said, "And now everyone in Gryffindor hates me. They are accusing me of being the Dark Lord. I just couldn't take it anymore so I decided to end it all."

"I've already discussed this with the Gryffindor's. They all have detention for the next month and 100 points was taken off."

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh god. They're going to take that out on me when they find me. They'll blame me for all this."

"No they won't," Dumbledore said, "Because you will never be left alone. You will always have either myself, Poppy, Sirius, or Remus with you at all times. Now I must be going. I have some letters to send out to various Politicians and a rather scathing letter to write to the Daily Prophet for spreading these vicious rumours. I will come visit again later this afternoon."

"Thank You, Professor," Harry said with a sigh. He lay back down on his Pillow as Dumbledore left the room.

Harry woke up a little while later to see the furious face of Seamus Finnegan glaring at him, "So you tried to take Sirius away from me did you?" He hissed at Harry, "Well no matter. I can right this easily," Seamus pulled out his wand.

"No, please don't, I beg you," Harry pleaded.

"You are the only thing between me and my Happily Ever After with Sirius. So you need to be gotten rid of," Seamus sneered.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled.

"It's no use calling her," Seamus said, "I drugged her good. She's sleeping and nothing can wake her up. Except Dumbledore of course. But he isn't here now is he," Seamus said, "Imperio."

Harry's eyes glazed over. He was too weak to try fighting it, '_Pick up the knife beside you_,' Harry complied and grabbed it and picked it up, '_Now stab yourself in the stomach,_' Harry lifted the blade up and readied to plunge it.

"Goodbye, Potter,' Seamus chuckled as he watched the knife fall and stab into Harry's stomach. Seamus quickly left the Hospital wing before anyone heard the yells of Harry.

Harry lay in his bed screaming bloody murder, in a couple of minutes, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus were all running into the room to see Harry laying still in his bed with a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"NO!!" Sirius yelled as he ran up to Harry and was about to pull the knife out.

"Leave it," Dumbledore said, "If you pull it out he will bleed to death."

"But I can't just leave it there," Sirius pleaded, "He could be in pain," Sirius looked into the paling face of Harry and looked down anxiously at the blood pooling around Harry's midsection.

Dumbledore went into Madam Pomfrey's office to see Madam Pomfrey sprawling on the floor sleeping soundly, "Enervate," Dumbledore said with all the power he could muster to wake her up promptly.

Madam Pomfrey jumped up immediately and looked around, "What happened?"

"HURRY!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled form the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey ran out and gasped at what she saw. Sirius had pulled the knife out and was pushing down desperately on the wound, "What happened?"

"We don't know," Remus said, "we heard Harry screaming so we came as quickly as we could and found him like this."

"Move, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey said as she pushed Sirius and pulled out her wand. She immediately cast a blood freezing spell on the wound, "Now he's going to need blood. And I don't have any blood replenishing potions. Severus needs another week before the first batch is ready."

"I have the same blood type as Harry," Sirius said, "Use mine."

Madam Pomfrey didn't even check to see if he was sure. She just inserted a needle into Harry's arm and then put one into Sirius' arm, "Now I need to heal his wound," Madam Pomfrey said, "Could you help with extra power, Headmaster?"

"Of Course," Dumbledore said. They both cast a healing charm on the wound and it immediately sealed up, "Now we wait," Madam Pomfrey said.

Sirius' I.V. was taken out not to long after, "Who would do such a thing?" Sirius asked.

"The last thing I remember is Finnegan coming in and offering me some tea. He said something about how tired I looked. I didn't think anything of it because I was indeed tired and needed some tea," Poppy said.

"Seamus did this?" Sirius wondered out loud his voice betrayed his anger.

"We do not know for certain if he did do this," Dumbledore said, "I will call his here and we can check."

"Yes," Sirius said, "Do that. Let's get rid of the originator."

Dumbledore called a house elf to the Hospital Wing. It just happened to be Tolly, "Yes, Master Dumbledore?"

"Tolly," Dumbledore said, "Could you go and fetch Mist Seamus Finnegan and bring him to the Hospital wing as fast as you can?"

"Of Course, Master Dumbledore," Tolly said as she disappeared and reappeared instantly with a rather startled looking Seamus.

"What the hell is going on?" Seamus asked.

"I'll tell you what is going on, you miserable waste of skin," Sirius advanced on Seamus.

"Sit Down, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "Could you also fetch Professor Snape for me Tolly and ask him to bring Veritaserum."

"Of Course, Master Dumbledore," Tolly disappeared again.

"Would someone please tell me why I have to be here?" Seamus whined.

"We arrived back at the Hospital wing," Dumbledore said, "And the first thing we see I s Harry laying on his bed with a knife sticking out of his stomach."

"And that has to do with me because?" Seamus asked fear evident in his voice.

"You were the last person Madam Pomfrey saw in the Wing. So that makes you the Prime Suspect," Remus said. Snape entered the room.

"What is it, Headmaster," Severus asked as he held out the vial of Veritaserum, "I have a rather dangerous potion brewing at the moment and it needs to be attended to."

"Have one of the House Elves look after it," Sirius snapped, "This is important."

"I highly doubt what you call important is what I call important, Black," Snape sneered, "Did Potter get a scratch and the world has to stop for him?"

Sirius jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and rushed Snape. He was tackled to the ground by Remus who threw himself out of his wheelchair, "Sit down Sirius. There is no time for this. When Harry gets through this he will need you there with him. Not in Azkaban," Sirius stopped struggling at that point and got up, "Could you help me back into my wheelchair?" Remus asked. Sirius complied.

Dumbledore walked over to Snape and procured the Veritaserum, "We are actually investigating an Attempted Murder on Mr. Potter."

Snape's jaw just dropped, "Someone tried to murder the golden boy? I thought everyone worshipped the ground he walked on."

"Shows how much you know," Sirius hissed but remained seated, "Maybe if you got those Ideas of Harry being an attention seeking Pain in your ass out of your head you would see him for who he truly is. It took me awhile to realize it, but Harry is not James. You are the only one who doesn't seem to get that."

"If Potter…" Severus started.

"Enough," Dumbledore said to the quarreling men, "Drink this Mr. Finnegan."

"What is it?" Seamus asked.

"Veritaserum," Dumbledore started, "And before you make any objections to having to take it you will because I am the headmaster and what I say is law in this school."

"You can't make a minor drink Veritaserum without Ministry approval," Seamus sneered.

"We could get Ministry approval and if you are guilty that would be a 20 year stay in Azkaban for attempted Murder. At the minimum," Dumbledore said.

Seamus paled and grabbed the potion from Dumbledore, "So I really have to drink this? I didn't do anything wrong," Seamus asked.

"This is merely a way to eliminate you as a suspect," Dumbledore said, "Now if you could drink the potion."

Seamus audibly gulped but drank the potion, "What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Seamus Alexander Finnegan," Seamus answered.

"How old are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"18," Seamus said again.

"When is your Birthday?" Dumbledore said.

"March 15, 1979," Seamus said.

"Ok he is under the effects of the potion. Could you set up a recording spell Severus?" Dumbledore said. Severus complied and set up the spell to record onto a globe, "Where were you approximately 2 hours ago."

"I was here in the Hospital wing," Seamus asked.

"What were you doing in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius had broken up with me earlier this morning so I wanted revenge on Potter for causing that," Seamus asked. Remus had to reach over to stop Sirius from jumping up and maiming Seamus.

"What did you do approximately an hour and a half ago?" Dumbledore asked.

"I came here and saw Madam Pomfrey in her office. I summoned a House elf and got him to bring me some tea. I had some Draught of Living Death with me from Potions class and I slipped it into the tea," Seamus explained, "After Madam Pomfrey was knocked out I waited for Potter to wake up. When he finally did I told him about what happened. Then I put him under Imperious and had him stab himself. I left before anyone came and was far away before I was brought back. Now Potter will die and I will have Sirius all to myself," Seamus smirked cheekily at the end.

Sirius overpowered Remus and jumped up, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! I WOULD NEVER BE WITH A MURDEROUS BASTARD LIKE YOU!!!!!! YOU DISGUST ME!!!!!!!" Sirius threw one punch and it connected with Seamus' jaw effectively breaking it.

"Severus if you could contact the Ministry of Magic and inform them of this," Dumbledore said, "I will take Mr. Finnegan to the Dungeons. Sirius and Remus, you may stay here."

Dumbledore got up and bound Seamus. Seamus struggled and yelled all the way out of the Hospital Wing, "BUT I DID IT FOR US!!!!!!!! POTTER WAS GETTING IN THE WAY OF US LIVING HAPPILY TOGETHER!!!!! SIRIUS!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! DON'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!"

Sirius just looked at Harry and ignored Seamus. Remus wheeled next to Sirius and looked at Harry as well, "I don't know what I would do if he died," Sirius said.

"He won't die," Remus said, "He's a trooper. Remember what it was like to get him to sleep at night? The kid wouldn't stop crawling around. He even turned your hair green to distract you from grabbing him."

Sirius chuckled, "I remember that. It took me almost 3 hours to get it back to its normal colour. I refused to ever help James put Harry to bed again."

"And you were helping him again the next night," Remus said, "What did he do that time? Wasn't it that he shrunk your hands so you couldn't keep a hold on him?"

"No that time was when he kept flipping me upside down every time I got near him," Sirius said.

"See," Remus pointed out, "That just proves that he is a powerful wizard. Most powerful wizards don't just up and die from a knife wound. He'll make it through."

"I hope so," Sirius said, "God, I hope so."

A/N: Ok I think that is a good point to leave off at. Not quite a cliffie. Just so you know there are only 5 chapters in this story. I started it in January 2005 and pulled it down around December 2005. I'm only reposting it because I feel like putting my Harry Potter fiction back up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And Thus Began Chapter 3. Reposted December 13

Chapter 3

Sirius and Remus talked with each other. The Ministry officials had already come to question them to see if Dumbledore's accusations were truthful. Sirius almost punched one of them but he held back and answered their questions. Sirius also gave them the Recording orb. They continued to reminisce about Harry's younger years, "Remember that time when me and James took Harry for a ride on James' broom?"

Neither man noticed a small smile form on Harry's face as he listened, "Yeah I remember. Lily beat the hell out of both of you after that. She had threatened to castrate you both but then realized that she wouldn't be able to have anymore children if she hurt James' thing," Remus laughed. Sirius also laughed loudly.

"And then there was the time that you and James," Sirius said to Remus, "Tried to spell Harry to stop crying. Lily nearly had a fit. She just schmucked James upside the head and kicked you. She managed to get Harry to stop crying after a minute."

Sirius heard a raspy laugh from behind him and turned around to see Harry laughing silently, "HARRY!!!!" Sirius yelled as he enveloped Harry in a hug, "YOU'RE OK!!!!!!"

Madam Pomfrey burst into the room and immediately started to threaten Sirius, "If you do not put that poor boy down this instant I will be forced to stun and remove you from this room and make sure you cannot get back in."

That made Sirius put Harry down in an instant, "How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over and started casting spells.

"Like I've been stabbed," Harry replied dryly.

"That isn't funny," Sirius said somberly.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Harry said, "I feel fine despite the obvious. Some form of Energy Potion would be much appreciated."

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Harry a blue liquid, "and this," She handed him a red liquid, "and this," She handed him another blue liquid.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Severus would be proud to know that you were curious about potions," Madam Pomfrey said, "The first one is a Pepper-Up Potion. The Second is a Blood Replenishing Potion; you lost a lot of blood last night. And the last is a glass of Tropical Punch."

"Tropical Punch?" Harry chuckled.

"A house elf named Dobby said that it was one of your favorite drinks so he brought up quite a bit of it. We have also been drinking it and I must say that it is a rather unique drink," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you," Harry said as he drank all three of the liquids, "Could someone explain to me everything that happened so far?"

"After you left my house I went and talked to Sirius. You were acting rather odd. When I got there I noticed your letter under his door. I took it to him and he read it. He thought you were just joking and went to talk to you. He got there in time to stop you from hitting the ground," Remus started.

"Let me explain what happened Harry," Sirius said, "You happened to come to my room at a time when Seamus was there."

"I know that," Harry said, "And I heard how you said you wouldn't disown me. But some voice in my head keeps telling me that you are just building up my security to bring me crashing down."

"I would never do that to you," Sirius said.

"You have a voice in your head?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "It keeps telling me that Sirius really doesn't care for me and that he will only hurt me in the end. IS it speaking the truth?" Harry asked Sirius his eyes full of tears.

"No it isn't," Sirius said, "I would never dream of hurting you. Now back to my explanation."

"No need to explain," Harry said, "I heard when you explained it to Dumbledore."

"You were awake at that time?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded shyly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid you would be mad at me for trying something like that," Harry lied quickly.

"I don't buy it," Sirius said, "What is the real reason? And don't lie."

"How did you know I was lying?" Harry asked.

"My Animagus form is a dog, Harry," Sirius said, "Dogs can smell fear and so can I. You were afraid when you told me."

"oh," Harry said, "I didn't say anything because that voice was telling me that you only wanted to spend time with me before you finally got rid of me."

"Never believe what that voice says," Sirius said.

"We should get Dumbledore up here," Remus said, "It's not a good thing when you have voices that are trying to convince you of something you know to be true. I'll go get him."

"I'll come with you," Harry said.

"No you are staying here," Remus said, "You and Sirius have some talking to do."

Remus wheeled out of the room, "I have to go talk to Severus about some Potions I need," Madam Pomfrey said as she left the room after Remus leaving Harry and Sirius all alone.

"Harry," Sirius said, "I don't know how I can say this. I should never even say it. But I am afraid I might lose you before I get to say it."

"What is it?' Harry asked.

"I…" Sirius started.

"Yes?" Harry pleaded.

"Iloveyou," Sirius jumbled his words together but Harry go the meaning right of the bat.

"You don't know how much that means to me," Harry said.

"I tried to fight these feelings. I tried pretending you were James. I ignored you. I started seeing Finnegan," Sirius said.

"What ever happened to Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Ministry Officials took him to a Ministry Holding cell to await a trial," Sirius said.

"Good," Harry said, "The bastard deserves the Dementor's kiss."

"The Dementor's kiss is a little harsh, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry looked hurt, "You still care about him don't you?" Sirius made to say something but Harry just continued ranting, "I KNEW IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!!!!! I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"

"Harry, please," Sirius said.

"I said get away from me," Harry said as he rolled over and faced away from them.

"Come on, Padfoot," Remus said he had come back into the room, "Let's leave him alone to think. We have to go talk to Dumbledore in his office firstly about Finnegan."

Sirius got up dejectedly and left the room with Remus, "What did I do wrong? We were making progress."

"You didn't agree with Harry," Remus said, "When you said that the Dementor's kiss was a little harsh, Harry assumed that you still cared for Seamus."

"I could care less about that little weasel," Sirius said.

"I know," Remus said, "But Harry doesn't. You need to prove to him that you don't care about him anymore."

"How can I do that?" Sirius asked.

"I'll help you out," Remus said as they approached Dumbledore's office.

'Why does he still care for Seamus?' Harry thought.

'I've been telling you that he would hurt you like that,' the voice said, 'but you didn't listen to me. Now do you believe me?'

'I guess I have no choice,' Harry said. He heard distant triumphant laughter in his head but couldn't place it, 'Was that you?'

'No,' the voice said, 'That was you because you finally realized the truth. Now we just need to get away from Black.'

'How?' Harry asked, 'I'm not allowed to leave the hospital wing.'

'I assume Dumbledore put those ideas into your head,' the voice said, 'Just leave and we will be away from all the pain that Black can cause you.'

Harry nodded and got up out of the bed but slumped to the ground, 'God it's hard to walk after laying down for awhile.'

'The brown potion on the counter is an Energy Potion,' the voice said, 'Drink it and then we can leave.'

'Alright,' Harry said as he drank back the potion. He suddenly felt an intense burning inside him, 'What's happening?'

'Foolish Potter,' the voice said, 'Drinking anything people tell you to drink. Not exactly what I expected from my vanquisher.'

'Voldemort?' Harry thought.

'Who else,' Voldemort said, 'That white light I hit you with transferred my consciousness into your body. And my plan worked perfectly. I have finally rid the world of Harry Potter.'

'What did you make me drink?' Harry asked.

'Since you'll be dead in about ten minutes I will tell you,' Voldemort said, 'What you drank was a vial of Essum Potion. It is slowly eating away your insides.'

Sirius chose that moment to come back into the room, "Harry I am sorry if… HARRY!!!!!!" Sirius yelled when he saw Harry laying sprawled on the ground.

"Essum Potion. Ten Minutes," Harry gasped before losing consciousness.

Sirius panicked, "MADAM POMFREY!!!!!!!!" He yelled hoping she would hear him.

"No need to yell, Mr. Black. I am right here," Madam Pomfrey said as she entered the room. She looked and saw Harry laying unconscious on the bed, "What happened to him?"

"He said something about Essum Potion and ten minutes," Sirius said. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened as she looked to the counter.

"What has that foolish boy done?" She gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, "He will be alright, won't he?"

"He drank an Essum Potion," Madam Pomfrey said, "He is slowly being eaten away from the inside. The only cure for the Essum Potion is to cut out the effected area. Since he drank it we must cut out his stomach before ten minutes are up or he will be lost."

"What? How can we do that?" Sirius asked.

"By slowly severing a hole in his abdomen and slicing out his stomach. Get out of the way," Madam Pomfrey pushed Sirius to the side and immediately got to work slowly cutting a hole in his abdomen.

"Please don't die," Sirius kept repeating over and over again while Madam Pomfrey started to reach around and try to find all effected areas. She severed off the stomach and pulled it out putting it to the side.

"I need you to cast a blood freezing spell on him," Madam Pomfrey said to Sirius. Sirius obeyed, "This is bad."

"What is bad?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"The potion has spread from his stomach to his liver and pancreas," Madam Pomfrey said, "and also to his…" She stopped talking and paled drastically.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It spread to his lungs," Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing; "There is nothing I can do anymore. I cannot remove his lungs."

"You mean?" Sirius asked knowing the answer. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head, "No. You can't leave me. Please don't leave m like this Harry."

Harry breathed out one last time and nothing happened. Sirius basically howled out in anguish. Everyone in the castle wondered what that horrible pain filled sound was.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, "Where the hell am I?"

"Harry?" a female voice asked form behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't be here yet," A male said from behind him as well.

Harry turned around and saw a lady with red hair and remarkable green eyes and a man with messy black hair and blue eyes, "Mum? Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the lady, Lily, said. Harry ran up and enveloped them both in a hug, "But you shouldn't be here."

"You aren't scheduled to be here for another 50 years or more," James said.

"But I don't want to leave," Harry said, "This is the first time I've gotten to see you and besides I have nothing to live for down there."

"What do you mean?" James asked, "You have Sirius."

"Sirius only cares for Seamus," Harry said darkly, "The only thing he sees in me is a connection to you and the good times he had."

"That isn't true," Lily said, "Come see," she indicated a kind of birdbath thing. Harry looked at her like she was crazy, "This allows us to tune in on anyone in the mortal realm. It was usually tuned on you but we can change it to Sirius for now."

Harry looked and saw the scene change to the Hospital wing in Hogwarts. Harry saw his body cut open and very lifeless looking. He saw Sirius standing against one of the walls with a shield around him and his wand pointed to his temple, "Don't try and stop me. This way I am with Harry," Sirius said.

Harry noted that Remus, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey talking to him, "This isn't the way Sirius," Remus said.

"How would you know? HE died thinking that I didn't care a lick for him. But I care about him more than he thinks. This way I can tell him how I feel and be with him," Sirius said.

Harry looked at Lily and James, "What is he saying?"

"You don't want to realize it but Sirius loves you more than life itself. He is willing to kill himself to be with you," James said.

"But I can't let him do that," Harry said, "He can't kill himself."

"That is why you must go back," Lily said, "To stop Sirius from doing something stupid like this."

"How can I get back?" Harry asked.

"Death informed us that you only need to will yourself back into your body," James said, "And before you ask we cannot do it. WE died when we were supposed to. You did not."

"I'll miss you," Harry said, "I'll come back when I am supposed to."

"We'll miss you too. We love you very much," Lily said.

"And be sure to curse all the Gryffindor's for me," James added.

"James!" Lily called. Harry chuckled and then concentrated and felt himself fading from that realm.

Harry gasped as he felt life return to his body. Remus chose that moment to turn around having heard the gasp and his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. All the organs Madam Pomfrey had cut out were circling and reentering Harry's body. Eventually everyone, including Sirius was watching this strange sight.

Soon all the organs were inside Harry's body and his cut had sealed itself off, "God that was annoying."

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Who else would it be?" Harry snapped, "Does anyone have any pain killers or something?"

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was dead. But I wasn't supposed to die yet so I was granted a way back," Harry explained, "Now could I get those pain killers. It's not really pleasant putting yourself back together after coming back from the dead."

Madam Pomfrey gave him the pain killers that he asked for, "Now what is this about Sirius trying to kill himself?"

"I thought you were dead," Sirius was crying and he lunged and hugged Harry, "I wanted to be with you."

"I was dead," Harry said, "Oh and I am going to need your and Remus' help," Harry added.

"Help with what?" Remus asked.

"Dad wants me to punch each and every Gryffindor for him," Harry smiled.

"I'll help," Sirius said, "Now you have some explaining to do. Why the hell did you drink Essum Potion?"

"I figured you cared for Seamus more than me and the voice in my head agreed with me," Harry said, "I wanted to get away so the voice told me that the potion was an Energy Potion because I couldn't really walk. Anyways after I drank the potion I learned who the voice was."

"Who was it?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Voldemort," Harry said bluntly.

"I thought as much," Dumbledore said, "If he starts talking to you again contact me immediately and I will try and get rid of him."

"I believe he is gone," Harry said, "He wanted me dead and I died. HE must have left after I died. At least I hope he did."

"We all hope so," Dumbledore said, "Now get some rest. You will need it."

Dumbledore, Remus and Madam Pomfrey all left the room to let Harry and Sirius talk with each other, "So…" Harry said.

"Yeah," Sirius said. There was an uncomfortable silence for about 10 minutes before Sirius broke it, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't if you don't make it seem like you care more for Finnegan than me," Harry said back.

"Where did you get the idea that I loved Seamus more than you?" Sirius asked.

"From the way you said that the Dementor's curse was too harsh," Harry said, "You said it like you still cared for him."

"I stopped caring for him the moment I thought he might have hurt you," Sirius said, "I only said that because he is still a Minor and the Dementor's Kiss is for people who commit large scale killings."

"So he is going to Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"After his trial than yes," Sirius said.

"Good," Harry said, "Could you pass me that cup there?" Harry asked Sirius.

"What is in it?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"It's my Tropical Punch if you must know," Harry said, "I am thirsty."

Sirius nodded and got the glass for Harry, "Did you need help drinking it?" Sirius asked.

"Please?" Harry said. Sirius leaned over the bed and put the goblet to Harry's mouth. Harry took a quick drink and then got a mischievous look in his eye.

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked.

"this," Harry said into the goblet as he slapped it out of the way and brought Sirius down into a very passionate kiss.

"I forgot my…" Remus started but stopped when he saw Sirius and Harry kissing. He smiled and backed out of the room, 'About bloody time,' he thought.

A/N: Tada. And that was Chapter 3 ladies and Gents. I'm going to remind you again that there are only 5 chapters to this and they are already written so there is no point to suggesting anything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N and thus began Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

"…And do you Harry James Potter take Sirius Orion Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister said.

Harry looked straight into Sirius' grey eyes and said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you wed," The Minister said, "You may kiss."

Harry and Sirius came in for a gentle but long and slow kiss, "Ladies And Gentlemen I give you Mr. Harry James Potter-Black, and Sirius Orion Black-Potter."

Cheers erupted around the hall. Harry grinned as he looked out at the assembled audience. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were their along with Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Ron, Percy and Ginny hadn't been invited after what they did. Remus was there with his wife June and their twin daughters, Serena and Luna. Harry and Sirius walked down the aisle together and out the hall into the waiting limousine.

"Champagne, love?" Sirius asked Harry.

"But of course," Harry said as he accepted the glass Sirius offered him, "So where shall we live? You hate your home. And mine was destroyed awhile ago."

"You actually thought that James and Lily lived at Godric's Hollow?" Sirius asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well I did," Harry said, "Until you said that. Where did they live?"

"They were married after they graduated. They lived in Potter Manor in Bristol until you were born. Then Dumbledore told them of the prophecy and they moved to Godric's Hollow," Sirius explained.

"So I guess we are living in Bristol," Harry said.

"But of Course. Or we could live in the Maison Noir," Sirius said.

"Maison Noir?" Harry asked.

"It's French. Loosely translated it means the Black House," Sirius explained, "It in Nice in the south of France. I wouldn't suggest it though. It's darker than Grimmauld Place."

"Bristol it is. I love you," Harry said.

"And I love you," Sirius replied.

"So what should we do before the Reception?" Harry asked.

"We could have passionate sex in the back of this limo," Sirius said innocently.

"You have a very one track mind," Harry replied.

"You know you love it," Sirius said, "Alright, here is a descent idea."

"As long as it doesn't involve sex I am good for it," Harry said.

"We could just drive around and talk," Sirius suggested.

"Good Idea," Harry replied, "Driver, just drive around the city and countryside for awhile. We need to be back for the reception at 6 o'clock."

"Yes, sir," The driver said.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Us," Sirius said, "Do we want kids? Will we move around? Anything really," Sirius said.

"Oh," Harry piped up, "What ever happened to Seamus? I wasn't at his trial."

"He received a Life Sentence for using an Unforgivable on another Human being," Sirius said, "No less than he deserved."

"No fooling," Harry said, "So do you want kids?"

"I wouldn't mind them," Sirius said, "But we have to use Adoption. There is no Potion or spell that can allow gay couples to have kids."

"I know," Harry said, "I've read up on them."

"But there are spells to make the child biologically ours," Sirius said, "We adopt it and then do the spell to change its Genetics. It will look like us and in essence be our child."

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry said as he leaned back and fell into Sirius' embrace.

"So what are you going to do now that you have graduated and are married?" Sirius asked.

"Get a job?" Harry said.

"You're rich enough to never need a job," Sirius said.

"I know," Harry replied, "I just don't want to laze around all day. People have some sort of vision for me."

"And why should you follow everyone else's ideas of you?" Sirius asked, "Be you. Do what you want to do."

"You're right," Harry said, "I'll do just that. First thing in the morning I am getting a hold of Kinky McSmutsky and becoming a hooker."

Sirius' eyes widened drastically, "You're kidding right?"

"Of course I am," Harry said, "You think I want to whore myself off? I intend to do something useful."

"And that is?" Sirius prompted.

"A surprise," Harry said cheekily.

They continued to talk, drink champagne, and drive around for awhile longer.

"Me and Sirius would like to thank you for being here," Harry said, "It means a lot to us to know that there are so many people in this world that care for us and didn't follow along with any of those vicious rumours. Now I have one last thing to say and that is," Harry took a deep breath and yelled, "PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in the hall cheered as the head table shifted into a stage and a D.J. appeared there with all his equipment. Harry, Sirius and everyone at the head table got down before the first song started. It was a nice slow song.

"This is for the Grooms," The DJ said. Harry and Sirius came close together and danced slowly and dreamily across the floor. Everyone else started dancing.

"Bonus," Harry said, "I don't have to dance with your mother."

"But you won't get to dance with your own mother," Sirius pointed out sadly.

"Cheer up," Harry said, "I know they are waiting for us up in heaven. So let's keep what happiness we can in our lives."

"So what are you doing about the Weasley's that aren't here and Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"I can't stay mad at them forever," Harry said, "They really where the first friends my age that I ever had. I'll eventually forgive them. They just need to realize what they did and how much it hurt."

"It would hurt them more if they didn't have each other to keep them company" Sirius said.

"But its hurting them both that they were wrong and were accusing and eating me for something that I wasn't," Harry said, "The guilt from that will surely hurt them a bit. I'll invite them to our first Anniversary party."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, "Though won't they be pissed that they didn't get invited to the wedding?"

"Of Course," Harry said, "But at the moment, even though I will eventually forgive them, I can't stand in the same room without cursing them. It took all my will power not to hex the hell out of them at Grad." The song ended and Sirius and Harry stepped off the Dance floor for a little talking.

"That makes sense," Sirius said.

Harry got a wicked grin on his face. He leaned in and whispered something into Sirius' ear that nobody but Sirius could hear. Sirius' eyes widened and he nodded his head frantically. HE grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room.

(A/N can anyone guess what Harry whispered?)

"Daddy?" A small girl asked from the doorway.

"What is it, Cera?" Harry asked groggily. He looked over and saw his and Sirius' 6 year old daughter standing in the doorway.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream," Cera replied.

"Of course you can," Harry pulled the blankets off and motioned for Cera to join him. Had this been any other night he wouldn't have been so easily swayed, "So what was your bad dream about?"

"I dreamed that Papa didn't come back from Uncle Moony's," Cera said, "I dreamed that he died."

"Papa is completely safe with Uncle Moony, honey," Harry reassured her, "Do you know that smelly potion that Uncle Moony drinks?"

"Yucky," Cera said clearly remembering it.

'Well that potion makes it so Uncle Moony can't hurt people during the full moon," Harry explained, "So Papa is completely safe."

"Are you sure?" Cera asked.

"Positive," Harry said.

"I didn't ask if you were positive," Cera giggled, "I asked if you were sure."

"Oh," Harry made overly exaggerated movements, "How could I misunderstand that. Yes I am sure that Papa is safe."

"Ok," Cera said as she cuddled close to Harry, "Night Daddy."

"Night Cera," Harry said as he put an arm around her protectively and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Daddy?" Cera asked.

"Yes, Cera," Harry said resignedly.

"Why don't I have a grandpa and grandma?" Cera asked, "Suzy from school introduced me to hers. Why can't I introduce her to mine?"

Harry tensed up, "I'll explain it to you in the morning with Papa ok?"

"But I want to know now," Cera complained.

Harry went to the old standby. Bribery, "If you wait until morning we can go to the Zoo," Harry said.

"Ok," Cera said as she lay down to finally go to sleep.

'This is not going to be a fun conversation,' Harry thought.

Harry woke up to a pair of arms being wrapped protectively around him, "Morning Siri," Harry yawned out.

"Morning love," Sirius said.

"We get to go to the Zoo today, Papa," Cera said as she woke up.

"Are we?" Sirius asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the only way to get her to sleep," Harry said, "And we have to explain something to her."

"And that is?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't I have a Grandma and Grandpa?" Cera said.

"Ah," Sirius said, "Cera, could you go downstairs and wait for us? We will be down in a moment."

"Alright," Cera said as she bounced out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?" Sirius asked Harry.

"I was going to have to eventually," Harry said, "Might as well get it out of the way now."

"Alright," Sirius kissed Harry, "Let's get this show on the road."

Both Sirius and Harry jumped up when they heard a crash and a scream from downstairs. They looked at each other briefly and bolted from the room. When they got down the stairs they saw Cera sitting on the floor crying. All the vases in the room were broken. Harry walked over to his crying child and picked her up, "What's the matter?" Harry asked her.

"I-I-I was playing with my dolly," Cera pointed to her dolly, Patricia, "And then all the vases blew up."

"I think she has started Accidental magic," Sirius said.

"I think so to," Harry said, "It's Ok, honey, your not in trouble," Sirius pulled out his wand and fixed all the vases with a swish, "See no mess."

"Y-you're not mad?" Cera hiccupped.

"Of course not," Harry comforted her.

"Ok," Cera buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

Harry walked over to the couch and put Cera down, "I think that it is time to answer your question," Harry said. Cera nodded, "This is very difficult for Daddy though."

"Why?" Cera asked.

"Because your grandma and grandpa on Daddy's side of the family died when he was really young," Sirius filled in knowing that Harry couldn't say it.

"They are dead?" Cera asked Harry.

Harry nodded. Cera hugged Cera, "its ok, Daddy. You still gots me."

Harry smiled at that, "Thank you, sweetie."

"What about Papa's mommy and daddy?" Cera asked.

"Papa's family died also," Sirius said simply.

"Oh," Cera said, "Its ok," Cera hugged Sirius as well, "You still have me," Sirius smiled, "Now can we go to the zoo?"

"Of Course," Harry said, "But first we have to have breakfast."

A/N for those looking for sad angsty stuff it ended in the last chapter. This is the happy ending stuff now. And for the record there is only one more chapter after this one.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N And thus began the epilogue.

Reposted on March 5, 2007.

Epilogue

* * *

Harry lay on his bed people gathered all around him. Harry and Sirius adopted 3 other children besides Cera. Two boys and another girl. 

Cera had married when she graduated from Hogwarts. Her husband was named Stuart Gregors and they had twin boys named Paul and Stephen. Cera was a successful wizarding Lawyer. She had never lost a case.

The boys that they adopted were named Benjamin and Zachary. Benjamin turned out to be just as gay as his fathers and was bonded two years after graduating from Hogwarts. His husband is named Matthew Williams and they adopted a son named Emrys.

Zachary married a muggle lady named Christine Medels. Zachary was a squib but Sirius and Harry loved him just as much as their other children. Zachary was jealous of Cera and Benjamin for awhile since they could go to Hogwarts and he couldn't. Then Harry and Sirius pointed out that he could be anything he wanted in the Muggle world. Zachary became a pharmacist in London and has been there since. Zachary and Christine were expecting their first child in a few months.

The last child Sirius and Harry adopted together was a girl named Jordynne. She was currently dating a man named Alan Collins. They had planned to get married within a year. Jordynne graduated from Hogwarts 4 years earlier.

"Don't cry for me," Harry said to the assembled group, "I'm going to go be with Sirius and my Parents."

Sirius had passed away in his sleep 10 years earlier.

"But we need you here," Zachary said, "I don't want my child to not know his Grandparents like I did."

"I don't intend to miss out on these things," Harry said, "But I am tired of this life," Harry took a ragged breath, "I am old and I have outlived my friends and those I considered family. I go to them now. I beg of you not to cry for me. I don't want you to mourn my death. But to celebrate my life. Celebrate all the time I have had with you. Whatever you do don't be sad for to long. Go on with your lives knowing that I will always love you," Everyone nodded their heads, "I have a couple requests before I go."

"Yes," Cera said, "What are they?"

"I want you to continue the names Potter and Black and tell your Grand children about us," Harry said, "I want my descendants to know what it is like to have family and to cherish it. I also want you to bury my next to Sirius and my parents."

"We didn't plan on burying you anywhere else," Zachary choked out from behind the tears.

"Thank You," Harry said, "It's almost time. I want each of you to know that I love each and everyone of you beyond reckoning and I always will. And I will be waiting for you in Heaven when you come."

Everyone chorused the "I love you". Harry smiled and gently closed his eyes never to open them again.

Harry opened his eyes to see a great white gate standing before him. He walked towards it and it slowly opened. Sirius, his parents, many friends and other family were waiting for him there, "Welcome home," Sirius said as he swooped down and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to be here," Harry said. Harry walked into the midst of the large crowd of people ad thought to himself, 'People do care about me.'

* * *

A/N sniff sniff honk Did you like it? It's over now. Sure most people will complain that I ruin a good angsty story but frankly I don't give a damn. I wrote it for me and that is all. So there. Complain all you want. I like Happy endings and I got it. And I finally got my pearly gates which nobody ever does when I suggest it. Please review though. 


End file.
